Dodo Bird Memories
by Sasura
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura, are 2 adorable 6 year old kids, on their first year at the academy! When they meet great friends like Tenten, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru, join us in a super academy adventure. Collection of kawaii oneshots! R
1. Lunch On The Roof

**Dodo Birds Have Not Completely Vanished**

**By Teh Pwnful SasuraCoco-chan!**

"Okay everyone you can go for lunch now!" Iruka-sensei instructed them.

The 6 years old kids, filled out of the classroom, they ran through the halls of the long school, brown and green, and black and blue, Konoha Academy had the record of being the most colorful academy of all.

"Hey Sasuke, where do you wanna eat?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm roof?" he suggested.

She smiled, "Sounds GREAT!" she shouted.

6 years old Sasuke and Sakura climbed up the roof of their school. At their young age they were incredibly smart. Sakura threw the grabbling hook up onto the school chimney, it never hurts to hold anything ... weird with you right?

"Bullseye!" she whispered.

Sasuke just looked blankly at her, and did his trade mark smirk.

Sakura looked at him, like he was balancing an egg on his tongue, 'Geez that Sasuke can be incredibly annoying sometime...'

Soon Sakura slowly climbed up, Sasuke following behind her. He blushed as he noticed that she had climbed up, and he was still near the bottom.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, you took quite a while.." Sakura whispered quietly, yet in a worried voice.

"Hn" Sasuke countered.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked innocently, blushing. Sasuke had mumbled her name out a few times.

"Sasuke-kun?" she tried again.

He looked at the innocent little pink haired teddy bear in front of him again.

"I am so happy to have a friend like you, Sakura" he said.

She gasped, the great Uchiha Sasuke SPOKE!

She engulfed him into a hug, "You spoke Dodo bi-, I mean Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke twiched, "DoNotCallMeThatBecauseIAmNotADodoBird" he said quickly, but made it clear to his pink haired girl friend, no I mean his pink haired FRIEND...

Sakura laughed, "Dodo bird, dodo bird, dodobird, dodobird" she giggled.

Sasuke twiched, "Did you not hear me?" he said, shaking enragingly.

"Huh, you say something DodoBird?"

Sasuke just sighed and looked at his watch.

"You're going to ask -"

DING DONG

The bell rung.

The bell saved her!

Sasuke mentally wanted to destroy the school bell, he thought to himself, 'class is a drag'.

On the other hand, princess Sakura was happy to get back into class.

TBC

--

EEEEIIII

My first story! How is it? 2 more chapters are coming up sometime today minna-san!!

R&R

DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE PRIZE GRAPHIC FOR REVIEWING THE NICEST, KINDEST COMMENTS!!

-SasuraCoco chan.


	2. Cafe La Trouble

**A Day At The Coffee Shop**

**Another typical day with Dodobird with no vocabulary, and the outspoken, calm pink head, their friends, and some what crazy parents.**

The sun was shining, the sky was blue! Wait, the sky isn't blue, that's what Neji says anyways.

"The sky is typically not blue but it is clear, and blue is the color used to deceive our eyes" Neji said calmy.

The 5 friends were sitting around in a resturant, Kushina, Mikoto, and Hiashi were bringing their kids out for breakfast. Currently the 4 children stared at Neji.

"What do you mean Neji?" Tenten asked sweetly, the Hyuuga's had adopted her recently and now Neji was her step brother, which was somewhat awkward for her.

"Didn't you hear him? He said the sky is clear not blue!" Sakura shouted.

People from the coffee shop looked at the 6 years old Sakura.

She pouted, "What you lookin at?" she questioned them. Everyone turned back to their seats, sipping their coffee or in other cases, stirring their delicious hot chocolate. It was a cold winter day, the streets were filled with snow and ice all around.

"Now Sakura, please be polite" Kushina told Sakura.

"I'm sorry kaa-san(1)" Sakura looked at her feet slowly.

Soon Mikoto came back with their orders, she passed Sakura her golden muffin smudged with blueberry and honey glazed oats. Sakura's mouth watered.

"Thank you Miss Uchiha-sama" Sakura said sweetly.

"No problem Sakura-chan, enjoy!" Mikoto smiled.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's muffin, he wanted it, he glared at her.

"You can't have my muffin!" Sakura cried, protectively covering her precious muffin.

"Sakura, maybe you could share?" Hinata suggested slowly.

"Hmm, maybe, thanks Hinata" Sakura said, shining her famous smile. It was a dazzling one. Sasuke pouted, "Kaa-san why does she get one and not me?"

"Well its because Sakura ordered it." Mikoto said, pouring 5 packs of pepper into her coffee apparently she went to the spice corner not the coffee delights corner, she listened to her son complain about the un fair ness of the golden muffin.

Suddenly Hiashi tapped Mikoto on the shoulder, "Err, do you really need that much sugar in your drink?" he asked politely.

Mikoto stared at her drink, "Well yes I do thank you very much" she smirked, as she took a sip. . . . . . "AHHH!! It is sooo hot!!" she cried fake anime tears.

THIS PART IS DEDICATED TO MY MELON BREAD AND TAIYAKI CRAZY FRIEND ZOEY! ) YOU ROCK GIRL HEHEH, YOU DESERVE CAPS LOL, NOW IF YOU WANT A SECTION DEDICATED TO YOU, REVIEW OR GIVE ME A PM GIRLS/BOYS!

Kushina looked at her melon bread and taiyaki Mikoto ordered her. She looked at the delicate sweet treats, "Thank you Mikoto-san, would you like to have this taiyaki?" She pointed to the pale silk like fish biscuit.

"Yes, yes!!" she cried. She took the angelic treat from

Kushina stared at her and smiled, silently munching into her melon bread. She thought in her head, 'Mikoto and Hiashi don't know what they are missing, this delicious melon bread is the most luxurious thing the world has ever made' she thought, in daze.

Hiashi smirked, he sipped his regular black coffee.

He watched the 5 children fighting, and some playing peace maker, meaning Tenten, Hinata and Neji playing peacemaker, and Sasuke and Sakura fighting for the golden treat.

"I ORDERED IT!" Sakura screamed, as Sasuke was about to take a huge bite.

"Well I got it and now its mine" Sasuke smirked, as he bit into the muffin.

"NOOOO!!" Sakura sobbed, she turned around.

Sasuke looked at the girl, he smirked, "I ordered my own, yours is right here" he said, revealing a muffin to the girl. She smiled, "Thank you Sasuke-kun"

Then Tenten accidentally pulled Neji's hair to keep from falling off the chair...

"TENTEN!"  
"NEJI!"

Hinata looked at all of them, 'Here we go again' she thought.


	3. Clouds Are Remarkable

**I Think We All Agree Clouds Are!**

**Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating today, I was up since 6:00 yesterday morning, so I went shopping in the morning to wake up, then I was extremely exhausted. So here is a longer update for "Dodo Bird Memories" I want to thank everyone for reveiwing, alerting, and favoriting, pave the way to my heart. ) Hope you enjoy this chapter "I Think We All Agree Clouds Are !" **

**Enjoy**

**-Sasura**

6 and a half years old Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru sat on the soft, dry green grass. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there were many beautiful clouds gracefully. Sakura giggled, the sight was soothing and made her feel calm.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, what do you think clouds are, and how are they made?" Sakura questioned, out of the blue.

"I think that clouds are huge puffs of cotton candy with lots of candy and sweets in them!" Sasuke answered, chuckling softly.

"I think that clouds are over popped popcorn!!" Sakura cried loudly.

The neighbours looked at her, they just stared for a while, until Sakura turned away, blushing her head off.

"Dummies," Shikamaru started.

"We all know that clouds are flowers that have exploded and lost their color and turned blue, grey and white!" Shikamaru replied lazily.

The 3 laughed, soon Hinata and Tenten and Neji came over. Sakura saw them,

"Ohayou Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan!" she called.

Tenten and Hinata rushed over.

"Hi Neji" Shikamaru and Sasuke called.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, and Shikamaru-san!" they replied loudly, the ran over to the trio.

"What are you guys doing?" Tenten whispered softly as she lay down beside Sakura.

"May I have a seat?" Hinata and Neji asked.

"Sure Hyuugas" Sasuke said.

"We are looking at clouds and talking about them" Shikamaru and Sakura answered Tenten.

"Cool, may we join?" the HNT trio asked at the same time. (A/N: Hinata Neji Tenten trio, SSS is Sasuke Sakura Shikmaru trio D)

Hinata blushed as she looked at Tenten, and Tenten just chuckled, Neji.. well he just smirked.

"Friends outta think alike!" Sakura remarked.

Everyone laughed, even Sasuke!

"I believe Dodobi- I mean Sasuke just laughed!" Shikamaru and Neji called.  
"OMG! Lazy ass spoke loudly!! And Mr I'm So Cool spoke loudly too!! Its an ocasion to celebrate!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" everyone called.

"Well Sasuke, you can speak for yourself" Shikamaru muttered.

"What was that? I didn't catch you there" Sasuke smirked, using one hand as Shikamaru 'dropping' and the other hand the catcher. But, the other hand fell, so... the 'Shikamaru hand' fell.

"Nice anagram, Einstein" the girls mumbled sarcastically. (A/N: Its Einstein isn't it?)

"Oh well, so what kind of discussion about clouds were you having?" Neji asked, 'changing' the subject.

"Oh we were just thinking about what clouds are."

"Sakura thought clouds were huge popcorn" Sasuke laughed.

"Sasuke thought clouds were cotton candy" Sakura retorted.

"I think clouds are overgrown flowers" Shikamaru smirked.

"OF COURSE I AM THE RIGHT ONE!" all of them cried.

"Actually.." the HNT trio started.

"Thats really not what clouds are.." they finished.

"They aren't?" the SSS trio asked innocently.

**-THE END-**

**Well there you have it folks, the next chapter! Yes yes, I know you can't help it but to laugh at me hehe. My creativity goes miles away. ) Love you all reviewers, alerters, favoriters. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Sasura.**


	4. Dear Reviewers

**Dodo Bird Memories**

**Dear Reviewers.**

**Here is a chapter dedicated to you. I shall answer all your comments. Hehe, sorry this is a useless chapter, but I feel bad that I read all your marvelous comments and I can never reply. So I hope you can forgive me with this chapter... )**

**-Sasura**

**Chapter 1 Reviews**

Dear Demethra Wild Flower:

Thank you for your review, I have minorly changed somethings, and yes Kushina is a bit OOC, but thats just my writing style, thanks for reading.

Dear Sakura Angel 4eva:

Thank you for your review. Yes I promise you it will be a cute story, I am working very hard on thinking of kawaii ideas, and suddenly I am feeling a bit ... un creative recently, but thanks for sticking all the way.

**Chapter 2 Reviews**

Dear xfannyx:

Thanks haha, yes I am funny aren't I? ) Crazy is me. Thank you for your review.

Dear Sakura Angel 4eva again:

Hmm if you have any ideas contact me, I need ideas too lolz, I guess we're in the same boat. Thanks for reviewing yet again.

**Chapter 3 Reviews**

Dear lovesparkle44:

Thank you for your review, your first story about them children? Well I hope you liked it! When I write stories, my ideas come from my heart, what I feel goes into the characters, meaning when I think of a good story, the character will carry out the ideas from my heart. )

Dear Sakura Angel 4eva again and again:

Haha well maybe Shikamaru isn't the genius? P Thanks for your yet another another review. I am glad you enjoy the story so much to review every chapter practically.

Dear Sierra.Love.Parker-kun.:

Haha thanks for the review and the caps, glad you like the story. ) I am practically jumping with joy reading all of the reviewers comments, and yours is one of them.

Dear MidnightSapphires:

Thank you for your review. ) I hope that this story is what you're expecting, but if not, I hope you find the real story your expecting. )

**Well thats all of it! Enjoy your answers my dear beloved reviewers. Muah, graphic awards coming out on Saturday.**


	5. Under The Bright Shining Moon

**Under The Bright Shining Moon**

**Hey everyone, here is the next oneshot chapter of DBM. ) I hope you like it.**

**SORRY NOTE: Sorry everyone, the graphics award will NOT be given out this week, but I have made the awards and will be giving them out next week, instead for this week, I will try my best to update 2 chapters of Dodo Bird Memories, Konan-chan My Rose, and Hinaella, the rest will probably get 1 chapter each, sorry for the late chapter, also they are teens now at age 13, timeskip hehe, but please ENJOY! however.**

**-Sasura**

Under the bright shining moon, the 5 children lay on a grassy green hill, outside of Sakura's house. The moon always reflected a bright glowing light, always shining the sky in it's darkest moments. The children looked at the bright shining moony quietly, having thoughts of some mysterious things... But when there are clouds in the sky, why does mommy moon hide?

"I know! I know!! Baby moon starts crying when there are clouds out because, a clear un-cloudy night, means the night of the bright glowing moon in it's highest state, with clouds, mommy moon has to go tend to baby moon, making mommy moon not shine on those kind of nights" Sakura whispered, quietly, she sat on the edge of the hill, smiling.

Tenten laughed, "So you really think so?" she smirked.

"Yes I do.." Sakura said, looking away, Tenten had hurt her feeling, a quiet sob was heard.

"It's okay Saki, I didn't mea-" Tenten started.

"GO AWAY!" Sakura yelled.

She walked away slowly, with a sad frown on her face.

Under the bright shining moon, Saki runs away, running back inside her home, unaware that the rain would start, and how her friends would be in trouble. The rain poured slowly, drip, drip, drip, the clouds slowly came in, boom, boom, boom, a bright surge of yellow filled the sky, shang, shang, shang, a noise filled the night, clang, clang, clang. Her friends aproached her small house, and knocked on the door.

"Oh Saki, we are sorry, please let us in, for we cannot stay in this un welcoming cold" Hinata recited slowly, without stuttering.

"And yes, I am, so sorry as can be, so please forgive me, and all of us alike me" Tenten apologized, looking at the ground.

Sakura smirked, and answered slowly, "As upset as I am, I cannot see, my friends and my love showered with rain, please come inside, and make yourself at home, don't get the floors dirty, or be ready to go out."  
"Thank you" they all say, hugging their friend. As manny things bad, many things good.

Under the bright shining moon, they all cuddle up, near the fireplace in a safe, warm house.

Looking at the window, where a mix of thunder, clouds, and rain, they look at Sakura with a bright smile, "I guess you were right" Sasuke started, "The clouds have came out, and baby moon is crying loudly.", "Keeping mommy moon away from the nightime sky" Neji continued, "So we're sorry, once again, you were right all along, please forgive us, will you please do?" Tenten ended.

"Of course I forgive you! Cause you are my friends, lets all start once again, hi my name is Sakura Haruno, what are yours?" Sakura asked, extending a hand.

The all take her hand one by one, and introduce themselves.

"Uchiha Sasuke"  
"Hyuuga Neji"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Kunai Tenten"

They all smile with a loud cheer, "Best friends forever! And for many more years!"

As they say, the rain soon stops, something white, frilly and in a shape of a circle falls down slowly, gently, slowly, gently... The amazing white-ness outside the house, the rain, had fell, and now something better replaced it, the beautiful white glossy snow, that flakes gently down, every year.

**-THE END OF CHAPTER-**

**Review Count For Next Chapter: 15  
Expiration Date: July 30th  
**

**-Sasura**


	6. Oi Your My Secret Admirer?

**Dodo Bird Memories**

**Sorry for the late chappies everyone! Here is the latest chappy of DBM. Also, don't forget these are SEPERATE collections of oneshots, so, if it is Summer one chapter, then the next it's Winter, dude I say, it's SEPERATE oneshots. D**

**Chapter 6 or 7, Oh.. I Forgot, Lack Of Sleep Julie Duh! -bangs head of desk- **

**Errm... lemme check.. uhh let's see.. **

**Sasuke: You baka, it's chapter 6..**

**Sakura: Umm Sasuke, correction, there was an author note.. so it's chapter 5.**

**Author: GAH, Forget it. CHAPTER 6!**

**Chapter 6: Your My Secret Admirer...**

**Please enjoy!**

**D**

**-Sasura**

"Okay, class today we are going to write poems, stories, or letters to our secret admirer, anyone is fine, your secret admirer, must be the opposite gender, and be in the class" Kurenai-sensei their teacher said, winking happily.

The bright sun filled the classroom, the luxurious, soft, sugar green grass spilled around messily on the warm Summer day. Their beautiful teacher's chest nut brown hair, flew around as the wind gently rose, into the room, in and out, in and out, in and out, the kids smiled.

"OKAY KURENAI-SENSEI!" they shouted.

The classroom was a bright blue, it was one of the most gleeful classrooms at Konoha Academy. The children were now 8, and took classes, depending on the ones they liked, Konoha Academy had many advantages, and was ranked number 1 in the Fire Country.

Suddenly, a cute girl popped up from the rest and smiled, "Kurenai-sensei, are you playing matchmaker?" she asked sweetly, she smiled brightly. She was never caught without a smile. Her strawberry-blonde hair blew in the wind, alike her sensei, she had a dainty pink nose, and her cheeks were flushing with red, her grass green eyes sparkled, and short purple dress hung as she sat, she was part of the SSFF gang, meaning Sugar Sweet Friends Forever gang. She was wanted everywhere, for her excellent singer skills, dancing, and overall IQ.

"Yeah! You're probably as perverted as Kaka-sensei!" Sasuke shouted, he pointed out with Sakura.

He had spiky chicken ass navy blue hair, onyx black eyes, and a handsome, pale, creamy face, his regular deep cerulean colored shirt, and white shorts made him the hottest heartthrob at Konoha Academy, all girls drooled over him, and wanted him to be their friend, along with Sakura, he was in the SSFF gang too, and only the special ones could join the SSFF gang.

"I agree with Sakura and Sasuke" Hinata grinned.

Hinata had dark, dark purple hair, cut short, she wore a complex blush whenever around Naruto, the rival of Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest member of the SSFF gang at 7. Hinata had pale, silk smooth skin and pearly white eyes. She was the cousin of Hyuuga Neji, the 2nd heartthrob of the school, he was always overprotective of her, and she never got to make a choice of her own.

"Yes they are right..." Neji smirked.

Neji was Hinata's older cousin, at age 9, he was the oldest of the SSFF gang, Sugar Sweet Friends Forever. He had long black hair, him pearly white eyes, made girls swoon, his white t-shirt, and onyx shorts, gave him a cute look, that could almost rival Sasuke's heartthrob status, he was wanted by almost everyone in the world, he was a young genius, his IQ even rivaled Shikamaru's!

Shikamaru snored loudly, Tenten threw her text book at him, and snorted.

"DUDE WAKE UP, WE'RE IN CLASS" she exclaimed.

The tomboy of the SSFF group, Tenten was the oldest like Neji, at 9 they were best friend. She wore her hair in 2 chinese buns, her hair was chest nut gold, and her eyes were a glossy chocolate brown, she was a cute girl, but she wasn't interested in boys, she liked sports, she was outgoing, but very kind to her friends.

"No need to shout" Shikamaru remarked, he removed the text book from his head.

"Now what were we talking about?"

Shikamaru was the lazy genius of the SSFF gang, his exterior IQ made him different from others, he won the Spelling Bee at age 3, and solved a rubic cube in 4 minutes! He was currently 8 and was the same age as Sasuke and Sakura, dark brown hair, and a glossy brown glowing eyes, he was always sleeping, lazy as ever, but really, there was nothing to learn.

Kurenai-sensei tapped her foot in patiently at the front of her desk, "Nara Shikamaru, we are to write poems to the ones we admire, opposite gender, and in the class" she repeated, smirking.

The kids grinned, as Kurenai-sensei walked through the desks, silently handing out the paper, when she was done, she silently whispered.

"Go!"

_**With Sakura...**_

"_Who should I send my letter to? I KNOW! Sasuke" she thought._

_Here is what she got:_

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Your one of the people I admire most, your smart, and fun, and cool, and your cute too... -inserts blush- I mean, you excell at sports.. your fun to hang out with, and your the number one heartthrob of the school... Umm... I guess I can say I sort of have a crush on you, your one of the people I admire most... that's why, I hope you return my feelings._

_-Sakura_

_She sighed, as she did some cherry blossom drawings on the page, and began coloring._

_**With Sasuke**_

_"This is so easy, I can give Sakura my poem"_

_To Sakura_

_From Sasuke_

_SAKURA_

_Smart_

_Amusing_

_Kind_

_Uber Cool_

_Radical_

_Amazing_

_Your my secret admirer, your all I said above, only it aint really a poem girl. P I have a crush on you.. well sort of.. okay I admit it, I like you..._

_"Maybe I should thank Kurenai-sensei for this project" he thought, his smirk widening._

_**With Hinata**_

_"OMG, what am I going to do? Maybe Naruto? But he isn't in the SSFF gang.. oh well I will do it!"_

_Dear Naruto,_

_I always admired you, from day one, your cerulean blue eyes gleamed in my pearly white ones, your smile brightens up my dark days. Your the one who makes me all giddy and happy. I sort of have a crush on you.. I hope you can return it.._

_-Hinata_

_**With Neji**_

_"THIS IS FOR YOU TENTEN!" Inner Neji screamed at Neji._

_"Oww you give me a headache, of course I am going to write to Tenten" Neji said rolling his eyes, mentally._

_TENTEN_

_Terrific_

_Excellent_

_Never Afraid_

_Tomboy_

_Evil_

_Nasty_

_"Yeah I know the last 2 are weird Tenten, bare with me.." he thought._

_**With Shikamaru**_

_"You know, fans isn't that bad" Inner Shika smiled, as he mentally pointed to Temari._

_"I already knew that dumbass, no need to tell me.."_

_TEMARI_

_Terrific_

_Excellent_

_Merry_

_Anxious_

_Really Cute_

_I Love You_

_"Simple letters mean so much" Inner Shika remarked._

_"I gotta agree with you on that one.."_

"OKAY CLASS! Put down your pencils, go share your letters PRIVATELY with your admirer now.."

**With Our Couples**

"Umm, Sasuke.. this is for you.." Sakura blushed, giving him the letter.

"And this is for you.." Sasuke said, he blushed a tiny bit, and turned away quickly.

"Your too kind Sasuke" she whispered, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"And maybe you are too" he remarked, giving her a hug.

"Temari? Err this is for you.." he said bored, he blushed for the first time.

"Yeah, and this is for you" she said, she handed him a box of chocolates instead of a letter.

"Ohh umm thanks.." Temari said blushing as she quickly read through the letter.

"No problem.. thanks for the chocolates?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Tenten! For you!' Neji said, running over to the said girl.

"And this is for you!' Tenten cried.

They exchanged gifts.

"I can't believe-" the both said.

They were cut off with a huge glomp.

"I guess we can be more than friends!"

"Oi Hinata! This is for you" Naruto chuckled.

"Y-y-you too!" Hinata smiled.

"Oh Hinata, you should have told me!" Naruto said hugging her.

"Well that would ruin the purpose of this letter, ne?" Hinata whispered.

As the couples were busy.. 'talking' Kurenai-sensei silently giggled in her little corner.

"YES!" Inner Kurenai exclaimed, "Our evil little plan worked!"

**And thats the end of Chapter 6 of DBM, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I am very sorry, but the reviewing gifts will NO LONGER be given out.**

**-Sasura**


	7. Author Note

**Discontinued/On Hold**

I'm very sorry for doing this, but after I had rejoined I saw I had so many incomplete stories. I don't think I have the time to finish them all so...

So Bubble Book, The Not So Perfect Vacation, Yakumo The Blazing Wing, and Help? will all be discontinued/on hold. But will stay up for you to read and enjoy as it is. If I get enough requests (5-10+) I will continue the requested story.

The main stories I will be continuing are, Konanchan My Rose, Dodobird Memories, and Hinaella.

By the way, Hurt Inside will be the most updated.

Since I have been holding everyone up so long in suspense.

Expect chapters coming up soon and spam of "Sasura Has A New Story/Chapter!" readers!

Thank you for being so understanding when I had quit, and let you all down.

But now I'm back, and hoping to make up for it all!

-Sasura


	8. Dear Reviewers Deux

**Dodobird Memories**

**Chapter. 8**

**Answering The Reviews!**

Since I've been away so long, I think the best way to reconnect our bond, dear readers is to answer your reviews, and make you feel like I'm part of your dear, fanfiction reading lives again. Haha. So er... Have fun reading!

PS. I might have already answered to you in my last Answering Update. Haha. Sorry if I re-answer your review!

**SASUXSAKU4EVER**

Enticement: Ehh good point there. Haha. I wanted to give it a little.. twist to it. See, in some places kids act more mature like for example in Canada, BC is not as mature as Alberta? Ehh I'm confusing.. And yeah Kushina is an OC in that chapter. Thanks for your review!

Nikooru-sama: A new chapter awaits very soon! Thanks for your review!

Virtuella: Now that I read back, you are very correct. Thank you for your review and constructive criticism.

Nikooru-sama: Hehe, I'll see what I can do! Thanks for your review!

Nikooru-sama: Arigato! Thanks for your forever-faithful reviewing!

63: Agreed! After reading this review, you've inspired me to continue to just write freely, without the whole review counts, backing me up~ Thanks for your review!

Jill-kun: Yep! Haha. I actually got the whole moon thing from my 5 years old, little sister. Thanks for your review!

Tori Hoshi: First off, let me say I'm a big fan of your pen-name! Thanks for the review.

Enticement: Mhm! A nice Neji is a fun Neji haha. I can't wait to start writing again! Thanks for the review.

Jia Min: Aw thank you!

Dark-Angel-Of-The-Past: They are aren't they? Lil Sasu and lil Saku, break my heart. Haha. Thanks for the review!

Nikooru-sama: I'm with you there! How about we start with Neji's poem skills first? You do not call a girl Nasty and Evil!!! Haha. Thanks for your reviewZZZ.

**SASUXSAKU4EVER**

And that's all we got for now! Expect a new chapter coming in I dunnoo... How about in an hour ?

Thanks for sticking with the story everyone!

Love you all,

Sasura


	9. Memories To Be Made

** Dodobird Memories**

**Chapter 9: Memories To Be Made**

The story stats blew me away!

January Stats: For the month of 2010-01, there have been a total of 113 Hits and 33 Visitors to story: Dodo Bird Memories.

Thank you so much for staying with me, and the story even though I had semi-quit! I love you all! Next chapter, I am dedicating scenes to my fans~ So expect a super-long chapter! Review to request a fan scene in the next chapter!

I have also decided from this chapter on, there will be a storyline, and a plot-ish kind of thing instead of just a oneshot collection. But that's YOUR choice to make for sure! Tell me what you think via PM or review.

Once again thank you for sticking with me, and enjoy the story!

**

* * *

**

Now 10 years old, Sasuke and Sakura were just about to graduate Konoha Academy! It was their last and final day. Memories were about to be made, and a beautiful Summer lies ahead.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke were sitting in their desks quietly. Their little bodies sat tight on their desks, unable to move with so much excitement!

Until...

"Well it got quiet, ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered to her silent friend.

"Hn," Sasuke replied... happily?

"Iiieee!! Sasu-chan you make me swoon," Ino cried, glomping Sasuke.

"Ino. Off," Sasuke commanded.

Ino swooned, "Hot..."

"Hey Sasuke-kun... Um... Summer's ending soon... And I was wondering if you would.. Like to..." Sakura started.

"Shut up unibrow, MY Sasu-chan doesn't want to be disturbed with your gigantic forehead!" Ino cried.

Sakura lowered her head, fighting off the tears. She quickly blinked them away, as soon as Kakashi-sensei entered the room.

"Sorry guys that I was late, I was helping this old lad-" Kakashi started.

"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!" Naruto screamed, interupting Kakashi.

_'It's the last day, no harm right?'_ Sasuke thought.

"KATON GYOGAKU NO JUTSU!" Sasuke shouted.

Kakashi's pants lit on fire....

Oh dear.

Kakashi ran around hysterically, crying out in pain.

He nearly forgot he was a ninja. So he ran all the way to the **girls** washroom to wash it out...

The **girls **in the **girls washroom** beat him off with shuriken and kunai knives.

With all that running and hectic-ness, Kakashi's pants lit on a bigger fire.

Then suddenly Ino did a Mind Transfer Jutsu on Kakashi...

And she did... evil... things...

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

"Alright class, it's time to write a paragraph of what you thought about this school year," Kakashi said, breathing a sigh of relief. "You will be working in partners to share ideas."

Sakura tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, "Partners?"

"Aa... Okay," he replied quietly.

Ino was now death-glaring Sakura.

Kakashi was eyeballing Ino, "Miss Yamanaka, will you please go sit in the time out chair?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever.." Ino muttered.

_'I'm ten, and I have to go to the TIME OUT CHAIR? Wow Kakashi... Wow,' _ Ino thought as she glumly sat in the 'Time Out Chair'.

Hinata giggled gently, and attracted the attention of Naruto.

"HEY HIME-CHAN WANNA BE PARTNERS?" Naruto cried out loud to her.

He quickly covered his mouth, "Uh... I mean Hinata... Not Hime-chan... Eh heh heh... Sorry!"

He was blushing like a tomato, all embarassed.

"N-no... It's o-o-o-kay Naru-chan!" she replied happily.

Kakashi tapped his Icha Icha Paradise book on the chalkboard, "Settle down class... Oh who am I kidding? Knock yourselves out! Literally..."

The whole class gave him a funny look.

A O.o WHAT THE HECK? Look.

Kakashi coughed, "Err.. What I mean is, get into your partners, and get some fresh line paper, and START writing!"

Sakura ran over to Sasuke's desk, "So Sasuke-kun, what did you remember about this year?"

"Fangirls... annoyance... stupid Kakashi... dumb P.E periods..." Sasuke replied.

"Well I remembered a lot of stuff! Being with you, hanging out with all my friends, rubbing things in Ino's face, Kakashi-sensei!!" Sakura smiled.

"Lets go with that," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Hot..." Sakura whispered.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked her, leaning closer.

Sakura blushed like a tomato, "Uhm... nothing,"

"I like it when you blush. You look like a tomato... I love tomatos..." Sasuke... complimented?!?

Sakura blushed even harder, "Right... Yeah... Okay, so onto the assignment now!"

Meanwhile Shikamaru was sitting alone in a daze, "Man, is this a drag..." he kept repeating.

"Don't feel like doing this... I'll go sit at the Time-Out Center..." he muttered, dragging himself up.

His eyes wandered to Ino, "Yo... Ino," he said.

"Hello Shikamaru," she replied, calmly. It was obvious she was angry about something.

"What's wrong?" he asked her gently.

"Sasuke. Sakura. Kakashi. It's all wrong! I hate them all," she whispered gently. Her voice sounded like she could break into tears any moment now.

"Annoying women, don't cry...?" Shikamaru said, fearful of what to do.

Ino latched herself onto Shikamaru, and began to cry.

"Listen, this is exactly, what I didn't want to happen..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Sorry Shika.. I'm just... Well I guess I'm fine now... Wanna be my partner in the writing assignment thing?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"It's a drag, but whatever... Sure," he replied, slightly blushing as well.

As we speak, Naruto and Hinata were talking about ANYTHING but the assignment!

"So, I was ordering some shrimp ramen, and the new guy, totally messed up my order!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, I hate it w-when t-t-that h-happens!" Hinata stuttered, blushing like a rose. She couldn't believe she was talking to... Naruto! Her crush!

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Naruto asked, he touched her forehead gently.

"Nevermind.. You don't seem to be sick!" Naruto shouted, grinning brightly.

_'Oh my god... he touched me!' _Hinata thought, passing out.

"UH OH! MY HIME-CHAN NEEDS HELP!!!" Naruto cried out.

Everyone stared at Naruto in shock.

"Um... Your 'Hime-Chan? ... Oh dear." Kakashi snickered finally.

"You're a teacher Kakashi-sensei! Don't make fun of me!" Naruto pouted.

**

* * *

**

"It was a good year guys, and hopefully I wont have you brats next year," Kakashi said, quieting himself at the end.

"WHAT WAS THAT KNUCKLEHEAD?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi stood up and held some freshly rolled paper, and ignored Naruto.

"You all worked very hard this year... Not... So you deserve these graduation diplomas... Not..." he said grinning under his mask.

He walked around and passed out the diplomas. Students eyes became teary, and in seconds the whole room was in chatter.

"Sasuke... It was a good year, wasn't it?" Sakura smiled, blushing slightly.

"Hn... I guess so," Sasuke remarked, with a smirk.

Sakura built up some courage, and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke touched the part where Sakura kissed him, he was in shock... In daze! In enchantment!

By the time Sasuke turned around to give Sakura a kiss on the cheek back, she was already up and out somewhere to talk to someone else.

_'What a girl....' _Sasuke remarked in his head.

**

* * *

**

In the nurse's office, Hinata still lay silently, thinking about the year.

Naruto remembers about Hinata, and quickly rushes to the nurse's office.

He helps himself in and quickly confesses a secret!

"HINATA I REALLY LOVE YOU! I PRETENDED TO IGNORE YOU ALL THESE YEARS, SO YOU WOULDN'T BE SHAMED LIKE ME! I LOVE YOU. DO YOU LIKE ME TOO?" Naruto cried.

"Yes, I do Naruto! I'm so glad you finally acknowledged me!" Hinata grinned brightly, without stuttering!

Naruto swept her into his arms, and they paraded back to class.

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru and Ino were sitting in the Time-Out Center still, when their diplomas came around.

"Shikamaru, I'm glad we are finally friends," Ino smiled.

"Yeah... It's a drag, but I guess so," Shikamaru smiled back, lazily.

_'What a nice ending.'_

_

* * *

_

_Yayy sasuxsaku, naruxhina, and shikaxino!_

_REVIEW. OR I KILL YOUU._

_Just kidding haha._


End file.
